$\dfrac{2}{7} \times 5 = {?}$
Answer: $5$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{7} \times \dfrac{5}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 5}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{10}{7}$